The Thief
by imnoshakespeare
Summary: (Y/N) has picked up on a terrible habit of pick pocketing strangers. While on break she is turned into a werewolf which on makes her more sneaky. One day she decides to pick pocket the wrong person and gets more than she bargained for.
**Summary: (Y/N) has picked up on a terrible habit of pick pocketing strangers. While on break she is turned into a werewolf which on makes her more sneaky. One day she decides to pick pocket the wrong person and gets more than she bargained for.**

 **Pairing: Liam x Reader**

 **Word Count: 1,967**

 **A/N: (Y/B/N) - Your brother's name**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

It started off as a dare. You were only doing this because your brother thought you were too chicken to go through with it. Yet there you were, tens years old, standing next to a complete stranger debating the biggest decision of your life.

' _Would he feel this?'_ , you thought

You never picked someone's pockets before and naturally you were extremely nervous. Slowly, you walked up to the yuppie as he answered his phone. A few minutes into the call, you slid your hand in his pocket and pulled out the first thing your tiny fingers could grasp. He turned around. However, he only saw a little girl staring up at him with a sweet smile on her face. Even if he caught you, how could he be mad? It was only a pack of gum.

Six years have past since you started that terrible habit and plenty has changed. Everything you took was just for the fun of it. Eventually you would place it in plain sight just to drive your victims insane. Over the years things began to change. Your brother left for college just as you were starting high school. On the last day before winter break, you were on your way home. Part of you believed you heard something trailing behind you, but as soon as you turned around, you felt teeth sink into your shoulder and you blacked out. It took two days for you to notice your abilities and three to actually believe it.

Your brother knew about the bite, but between the two of you you could never figure out who did this to you. (Y/B/N) did all he could to help train you. However there was someone more qualified to train you in Beacon Hills. Derek Hale taught you all he knew about fighting and masking your scent from other creatures. The last thing you wanted was everyone finding out how new you were to this.

The habit that started at the age of ten continued to be your source of entertainment. You did it to friends, teachers, and any other faculty members that surrounded you.

You looked down the hallway to see who you could torment this time. There were two friends standing by their lockers, arguing over something unimportant. The one in the lacrosse jersey was Liam and the other was Mason. Since they were already distracted, they would be easy targets. As they walked your way, you turned around and "accidentally" bumped into Liam, knocking your books out of your hands.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry", he said while reaching for your books

"No it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention. Honestly I kind of saw it coming", you rambled

"You saw it coming? As if you were watching us?", Mason paused, "No, you were watching Liam", he said unable to contain his smile

"Um, no, well…", you began to stutter. This has never happened to you before. Usually you were in and out, but there you were staring Liam in his face without making a coherent sentence.

This was all new to you. You weren't sure what was going on. Suddenly a warm feeling rushed through you again as Liam met your gaze again.

"Mason, will you leave her alone?", he handed you your books giving you a smile

"I'm Liam and this is Mason"

"I kno - I mean (Y/N). I'm (Y/N)", you stammered

"Are you new here?", Mason asked

"No", you said steadily, ' _It's just no one pays attention to me'_ , you thought

The silence was becoming unbearable and awkward. Liam continued staring in your direction while Mason stared in his. As the warmth began to take over. It started in your chest and began to spread. The feeling was becoming too much to bare. You hardly knew him.

"Soooooooo", Mason

"I have to go...go get to class", you finally let out

"But the bell hasn't even-"

The bell rang and you sprinted down the hall. Before you could get around the corner, Liam said, "Have you seen my phone?"

The day continued on as usual, but you just couldn't shake what happened with your encounter with Liam. You never gave him his phone back because you were afraid of what would happen if you saw him again. There was never any time to socialize, not that you did much of that. He wanted to talk to you. He seemed interested and you stole his phone.

' _For the fun of it'_ , you rationalized

Secretly you hoped it would lead to another encounter. Who knows what would happen, but it couldn't exactly end well because you STOLE his phone.

' _He's going to kill you'_ , you thought, ' _Or maybe he'll think it's funny'_

"Hey!", it seems you would get your answer sooner than you thought

"Hey", you said softly as Liam pulled you into an empty corridor

"Are you alright?", you could hardly hear his question over his frantic heartbeat pounding in your ears

"I wanted to settle something with Mason", he paused as he stared into your eyes losing his train of thought. Pretty soon the same feeling began to rush back

"Do you plan on asking anytime soon?"

"Oh. Yeah", his heartbeat was out of control, but in all fairness so was yours, "Did you steal my phone?", he hesitantly asked

"Wha- huh?", of course you knew exactly what he was talking about. It was throwing you off because you actually wanted to tell him the truth

"This morning. My phone. Did you take it?", he said with a hint of anger in his eyes, but it wasn't the only look he was giving you. It was as if he was trying to be mad at you and something was stopping him. Liam stepped closer, backing you against the wall, trapped between his arms. His face gradually grew closer.

"What are you-", he questioned as his face started to relax

"Did you take my phone?", he was trying to stay focused as his eye moved down to you lips. Nothing lead you to believe he could be interested in you. You couldn't catch his scent to determine otherwise.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?", you asked as he leaned in

When he finally registered what you were asking, he stilled, "How did you know?"

"Liam! Oh!", Mason smirked seeing his friend in a dark corner with a girl he barely knew, "Never mind"

"Um, I have to go", you blurted out as you made your way past him

"Wait a second. Why is _your_ heart beating so fast?", he whispered

Your eyes grew wide. There was only one way he would know.

"I have to go. Sorry Liam"

You ran down the hall, praying he chose not to follow you. You've never met another werewolf that was your age. How were you supposed to react? Luckily you made it home, but you couldn't shake what was happening since you two were introduced. The increasing heart rate and the excitement from him just being there gave it all away. It felt different and you were positive he felt it too.

Finally, you were inside your house and crashing on your bed. As your body sunk into the mattress, your mind drifted off into another dream. Everything was perfectly normal until you felt your heart rate pick up.

The dream started off normal until HE showed up. There he was with his piercing blue eyes and messy hair, just waiting. You tried to speak, but nothing came out.

'It's alright. I feel the same way", he leaned in and kissed you. There was no way to avoid it, even though you didn't want to. Everything started to escalate pretty quickly. He pushed his body closer to yours, running his hand through your hair, and kissing your neck. He coaxed your legs open with his own and suddenly you jolted awake, a panting mess with your sheets all over the floor.

The familiar feeling began to spread all over again. You were happy, yet you had a pretty good feeling why and you didn't want it to stop either. The feeling couldn't be contained. A smile spread across your lips for no apparent reason. The joyous feeling began to take over when there was a knock on the door. As you reached the door you already caught his scent and the new feeling went haywire. The notion was going nowhere so you decided to just get it over with as you swung the door open.

"Liam, hey", you said as a grin spread across your face, "How did you know where I live?"

"I tracked your sme-GPS. The GPS in my phone", he shuffled nervously, not sure what his next move should be

"I'll go get it", you called as you ran down the hall

As soon as you had his phone, you turned around and Liam was right behind you.

"Werewolf", he simply stated

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're a werewolf"

' _You. You're insane',_ you thought

The last thing you wanted was the risk of others discovering what you were. If they knew you were an omega, you would be fighting for your life.

"What? I'm not insane", Liam said in disbelief

"How would you know? I never said anything"

"Yeah you did. You said it clear as day 'You're insane'", there was no chance of him backing down

"I said it in my head", you hesitated, "So how would you know?"

'Maybe it comes with the territory', you heard him say, but his mouth wasn't moving

"What territory?"

Liam's eyes grew wide, "You just..you have to be a werewolf. Something is going on"

' _I wish he would stop saying that. Not everyone needs to know'_

Suddenly Liam lunged at, flashing his yellow eyes and baring his fangs. You shifted as quick as you could and kicked him away.

"Like I said, werewolf", he confirmed

Slowly you nodded in agreement.

"How long?"

"I was fourteen. Someone followed me from school. My brother and I never find out who turned me. What about you?"

It felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You've kept it a secret for so long.

"Scott McCall. Last year"

"McCall? He's an alpha? I knew what he was, but I never would have guessed an alpha"

You handed him his phone back. His finger brushed against yours and the memories of your dream came rushing back.

"This isn't what I came here for", he said as he sat down on your bed

"It isn't?", you sat down beside him unsure of where to look

"Not at all. I had a dream that you and I were.."

"Kissing? In my room?"

He stared in shock, "How did-"

"I had the same one. Were you excited afterwards?"

You noticed the blush on his face as he looked away.

"Not like that. As in happy with a mix of content"

"Yeah. It felt nice", he said as a smile spread across his face

'It did', you thought for a moment and he smiled already knowing what you said

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but I really want to find out. I don't like being away from you"

He smiled at you and that feeling came back with a vengeance. You didn't know what was happening with the two of you, but you knew you were in for the ride of your life.


End file.
